


Only Morrissey understands my pain aka I'm fucking pining, help

by babyboysammy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Foggy is too good for this world, M/M, Marci and foggy are saltmates 4 life, Matt is a sad puppy, Mutual Pining, Pretend Relationship between Foggy and Marci, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboysammy/pseuds/babyboysammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marci makes plan to be in a pretend relationship with foggy so murdick can get his head out of his self sacrificing ass so hopefully they'll get together and foggy will stop coming over at 3 am to wallow/ wax poetic about his cute blind roommate like fuck i need my beauty sleep do you think i wake up looking this good???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Morrissey understands my pain aka I'm fucking pining, help

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it makes sense when you read it but p much whenever ( ) shows up its just Foggy's inner dialogue. 
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling mistakes!

            "Marciiiii, Marci open the door!," Foggy whined "If you don't open the door i'll start singing show tunes, my singing voice is impeccable you know! and your neighbors would be truly blessed to hear it, they might even start crying tears of joy!" he considered happily. "You know what? I've made up my mind, I will starve the public no longer of my angelic voice. I promise when I've made it big on Broadway I will tip my hat to you my lovely lov-"

Suddenly the door swinged open cutting off Foggy's drunk _(but awesome! seriously I could become an actor! well with this handsome face I could do anyth-)_ ramblings.

            "Nelson I swear to god if you start singing I will murder you, it's fucking 3 am," Marci hissed _(she's seriously scary also the mud mask doesn't exactly help, yikes)_ "Yes, I am naturally beautiful of course but makeup can only do so much for the sleep deprived college student you know!" _(she's wagging her finger at me, what is she? a grandma??)_

            "Bu-but Maaaaarci," Foggy pouts "I drank like my weight in alcohol, an-andddd Matt's been doing that soft smile he does when hes sleepy and comfortable!! Like a fucking puppy Marci! hes a fucking puppy and I wanna kiss him so bad, also I fell like twice while walking over here _(actually I fell five times but sheeeee wont know that)_ and I don't think I can make it back to the dorm without dying." He admits solemnly. 

            Biting at her lip in contemplation Marci groans, "Goddammit Foggy, you're lucky I like you and you better have some high quality booze if I'm letting you crash here." She says as she lets him pass through the doorway shaking her head.

            "Milady when have I ever not had 'high quality booze' he air quotes while flopping onto the couch. "Almost every time you actually have booze, now get onto the waxing poetic about Matt's eyebrows or whatever and hand me the bottle, I'm gonna be needing the eel tonight I can already tell."


End file.
